


Cause Love's Just A Feeling

by youngdemigods



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I was feeling inspired I guess?, M/M, Soulmates-Eye Color, Soulmates-Hair Color, The title was inspired by Lindsey Stirling, i wrote this in one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngdemigods/pseuds/youngdemigods
Summary: Nico's already horrible day started with his hair turning green and his eyes changing to gold. What sort of combination is that? He was feeling like crap, but that really cute barista might just make it better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt! This time for Solangelo, hm?
> 
> Enjoy❤️

### Cause Love's Just A Feeling

Nico knew it was going to be a great day when he woke up with luminous green hair.

He had been awaken by the small but bright rays of sunshine that escaped through his — completely useless — curtains and hit him right in the eyes. He groaned, clearly bothered by the insistent light, and sat up on his bed to lazily survey his otherwise dark room when his vision landed on the digital clock resting on his desk.

 _8:47 a.m._

His eyes widened in horror. 

"Fuck," he cursed. 

Nico jumped from his messy bed and began rushing around the room in a desperate attempt to get ready. He had exactly _thirteen_ minutes to get up and ready, have breakfast, walk all the way to college, and arrive in time for class. 

He refused to believe he could not make it. 

Still, the boy shuffled from side to side, throwing on the first pair of black jeans he could find and a Pink Floyd shirt that smelled considerably nice. He ran outside of his room, startling Percy. The sea-green eyed boy had been on his way to the kitchen, only to be almost trampled by his roommate. 

"Neeks, what eve-" Percy started, only to stop abruptly. 

The boy looked up at him, more specifically his hair, and his features changed into a mixture of shock and amusement. Nico, however, did not even noticed and simply pushed past him. 

"Sorry!" He shouted back. 

Their apartment was small, but enough for three people. With three small rooms, one bathroom, and a single room that contained both the kitchen and the living room. His two roommates and cousins, Jason and Percy, were in charge of cleaning while Nico was in charge of the cooking. 

There was no way in hell those two were burning their apartment down. 

Nico stumbled into the kitchen and snatched an english muffin from their refrigerator. He turned and finally noticed Jason, sitting/standing in their small living room, gaping at him. Jason's hair was as colorful as ever, with his blue, pink, and green streaks courtesy of his soulmate Piper, and his electric blue eyes seemed to be changing to soft brown every few seconds. 

Soulmates had always seemed unrealistic to Nico. People were able to identify each other's soulmates by their hair and eyes, which was so complicated Nico didn't like thinking about it. Supposedly, if your soulmate dyed his or her hair, your own would turn the same color as theirs and your eyes would change to their original hair color. Which, again, seemed unrealistic for him. What if you stumbled upon someone with equally as hideous colored hair as you? You'd think they were your soulmate, make a life together, only to wake up one day and see their hair turn red while yours remained like it has always been. 

So yeah, Nico had always been sour about the subject. 

Percy then walked into the room, grinning like a mad man. Like Jason, Percy had already found his soulmate and was sporting a streak of gray hair that was definitely noticeable thanks to his black hair. His eyes remained sea-green, but he now had small speaks of gold all over them. 

"What are you two staring at?" He grumbled, munching on his muffin and grabbing his bag from the ground. 

Jason finally blinked, "Nico, um.." 

"It's nothing! You should probably get to going. You don't want to be late to class," Percy interrupted, pushing Nico out the door. 

He gave them an odd look and opened his mouth to ask, but the only thing he managed was a really lame "whaa?" before he was pushed into the hallways and had the door shut in his face. Nico would have barged right in and have demanded answers, if Percy wasn't right. He shuddered. Percy was never right, which was constantly reminded to him in the form of Annabeth. 

He turned and all but ran to the elevator doors, because there was no fucking way he would go down seven flights of stairs, and clicked the down button way too many times. 

"C'mon... c'mon... c'mon.." He kept mumbling, tapping his feet on the ground. 

Finally, the elevator dinged and he looked up, happy that he could finally be on his way. Then, he caught his reflection in the elevator's mirror and his expressions turned into horror. 

He screamed. 

Nico did not make it. 

**********

"Nico, you're being ridiculous. You look great! And the golden eyes definitely suit you." 

Nico glared at the blonde next to him and, though she couldn't see it, she smiled at him like she knew exactly what he was doing. Which she probably did. 

This was rutine, he realized. When he first met Annabeth, he wasn't exactly fond of her. She had turned out to be Percy's soulmate and the news had crushed Nico heart, shattering every sliver of hope that the older boy could be his soulmate. Yes, it was bizarre to like your cousin but twelve year old Nico did not know that at the time. After the got together, the younger boy disliked the blonde to his very core. Until one day. 

During Nico's first day as freshman at college, Annabeth had approached him. She had offered to walk him back home, and Nico had said no at first. But as the day passed, Annabeth kept asking and asking. She was so persistent that Nico finally said yes. After that, he walked home with her every day and slowly, but surely, grew closer to the blonde. A year later, they were still doing so. 

"I know!" She suddenly exclaimed, interrupting his train of thoughts, "I know what will make you feel better." 

Nico frowned and fixed the beanie he was using to cover his —now green— hair. It was pretty chilly that day, so he had a pretty good excuse for using it. Unfortunately, he couldn't say the same about the black sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose. 

"Annabeth, no. I know what you're going to say." 

"But-" 

"I said no." 

"We're right there!" 

"Annabeth, I swe-" 

"Oh, shut up Di Angelo," she huffed and stopped walking. 

Her stormy eyes glared at him, and even with the dark speaks that definitely resembled her boyfriend's hair color, she looked pretty intimidating. She crossed her arms over her chest. 

"We're going and that's final," she repeated, right before she began walking once more. 

Nico threw a sour look her way. 

"Besides, I need caffeine." 

Of course she did. 

They continued the rest of the way in silence after that, except for a few grunts from Nico the closer they got. Soon, he caught sight of the cursive and neat sign at the end of the block. 

_Dawn Café_ was a small coffee shop that stood really close to Nico's apartment. It was like any other shop, really good coffee and tasty pastries. But if they excelled at one thing, it was at making Nico's favorite pastry, creamy red-velvet cupcakes. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone. 

Annabeth smiled at him, "Come on, lover boy." 

Also, the really cute blond barista that always made Nico's coffee was a plus. 

His friend pulled him towards the glass door and pushed it open, dragging him inside. The smell of caffeine completely washed over him. He let Annabeth pull him towards the short line at the register as he looked around for certain blond. He did not let the disappointment get to him when he did not find him. Judging by the time, this was definitely his shift at _Dawn Café_ but he was nowhere in sigh. 

Annabeth was giving him a knowing look. 

"What?" He questioned. 

She grinned, "You were looking for him." 

"Was not," he huffed. 

"I just don't understand why you don't simply ask him out," she mused, rolling her eyes, "He seems really into you." 

Nico snorted, "I'm not making a fool of myself by asking him out, Annabeth." 

Annabeth pursed her lips, wanting to object, when their turn finally arrived and Nico looked up at the guy attending them. The boy was wearing a beige shirt with _Dawn Café's_ logo and washed jeans. Freckles adorned his face along with a really tight smile, his blond hair tucked and invisible inside a beige colored cap. But what really captured Nico's attention were the boy's eyes. His once soft captivating blue eyes, the reason why Nico had felt so mesmerized the first time he met the guy, were now completely black. 

"Will," Annabeth breathed, blinking at the boy. 

Will looked up at her and his tight smile turned genuine. 

"Annabeth!" He greeted, turning to look at Nico then, "Nico! How are you guys? Do you want the usual?" He asked, his eyes flickering between the two. 

Nico knew Will had noticed the beanie and the glasses, because even if he tried to hide it, he lingered on Nico. 

Finally, Annabeth nodded and spoke, "Yes, please." 

She was smirking now, looking up at Nico. He could almost see the plan forming in her head. 

Oh. 

Will smiled brightly at her and punched in their usual orders before he left to prepare their cups. After a while, it seemed like everything was going alright. Annabeth had not said a single thing in while and their order was almost ready. They would get their coffee and leave. What could go wrong? 

_Oh boy._

"I'll go find a table," She said suddenly, "You wait for the coffee," she then grinned, "I'll also take these." 

Then his glasses were gone. 

**_Oh boy._**

He watched, horrified, as she winked and walked away to find a table. And, because the universe hated him, Will took that exact moment to return with their drinks. 

"Here you go guys! Have a nic-" 

**_SLAP._**

Both cups now on the ground, Will stared at him in shock with his eyes wide open. Nico took a sharp breath and stared back. Neither spoke, neither moved. Just when the once black haired boy was readying himself to bolt out of the store, Will smiled brightly. 

"I _knew_ it!" He said, laughing, "I knew it was you!" 

Nico blinked at the boy as he took off his cap, letting his very noticeable, very luminous green hair out of its prison. He flushed red. 

"Cecil, my roommate, put dye in my shampoo as a joke this morning. He said maybe I would be able to finally find my solitary ass a soulmate. I did not think it would work." 

Nico remained silent. 

"I mean, I always kind of knew it was you for some reason. I could have returned it back to it's original color this morning, but I thought I could give it a try?" 

He stared, turning redder. 

"So when I finally saw you come in with those glasses and beanie, I only hoped. I was looking for an excuse to get to see your eyes and-" 

Nico did the only logical thing to finally shut him up. He reached over the counter, grabbed his face and kissed him. Will, being himself, stayed frozen. I mean, his crush slash soulmate was finally kissing him. Of course he was freaking out. Still, he managed to keep a hold of himself and finally kissed Nico back. 

It was so soft and so addictive and it ended too soon for Nico's liking. 

Will was beaming, "I should, um.. I should probably prepare those drinks again," he gestured to Annabeth and Nico's spilled coffees. 

Nico nodded. 

Will smiled, looking flustered, and went to prepare the drinks agains. Annabeth joined him a few seconds later, looking amused, "So... did you ask him out yet?" 

"I hate you." 

**********

Annabeth, being a good friend, had left Nico alone to wait until Will's shift ended. Leaving the both of them to walk home hand in hand, not that there were any complaints. 

After all, Nico had had a pretty great day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Please leave some love down in the comments. It's always appreciated!  
> And also, follow me on [tumblr.](http://youngdemigods.tumblr.com)


End file.
